


I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 0/10 should never try again, Confident Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassment, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minor Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Freeform, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Sleepovers, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Kissing, author trying to be poetic and failing, everyones kinda ooc in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath-or Kageyama and Hinata have to hold hands and end up making out in Kageyama's room
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: random things i made at 3am [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Kudos: 56





	I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips

Kageyama and Hinata were sitting in the middle of the gym holding hands. Why you ask? Two words Nishinoya and Tanaka, yep they had found some old punishment the team had, were if some teammates were fighting a lot they had to sit and hold hands for 10 minutes 

And since Kageyama and Hinata fight a lot they had to do it, while the rest of the team just watched and made fun of them as they were both blushing, Why were they blushing you ask? Well first you ask too many questions and second well they like each other of course I mean how could they not- "If you hate it sooo much, stop fighting." Tanka laughed recording the whole thing "Or you could stop looking through old rules." Kageyama said words muffled by his arm "Sorry we can't hear you, how about you lift your head?" Noya teased knowing he was blushing also knowing he had a crush on Hinata to which Kageyama just flipped him off 

"Rude." he gasped "Hinata is awfully quiet," Yama said "Nice change of pace." Tsukishima added, "I can hear you guys!" Hinata announced, "He speaks!" Tanaka said throwing his hands up "Are we done yet?" Hinata begged, "Its been like 10 seconds dumbass." Kageyama growled "My bad." Hinata huffed as Kageyama just rolled his eyes "Do we need to give you 10 more minutes?" Ennoshta threatened "No!" they said in unison, then they looked at each other, blushed and looked away, the appearances not going unnoticed by prying eyes "Awww they're blushing, Tanaka get a picture." Noya rushed as Kageyama threw a stray Volleyball at him 

"So mean." Noya pouted before Tanaka kissed him on the cheek and he immediately brightened up. After the 10 minutes were up practice went on per ushe, for the most part, that is as Kageyama and Hinata were blushing and stealing glances at each other not without a few teases from Noya and Tanaka of course, Kageyama just flipped them off while Hinata blushed harder at the end of practice Enno said "Kageyama and Hinata for disturbing practice you two can clean up today." and they both groaned. they were supposed to be playing video games not cleaning sweat!

"Hey, where does this go?" Hinata asked from in the storage closet "I dont know, maybe that bag with all the others." Kageyama said walking in his words dripping with sarcasm "Could've done without the attitude but thanks." He said putting away the things "Now you sound like my mom." Kageyama answered rolling his eyes at the boy "W-well your mom is a very good person." Hinata stuttered just barley "To you." Kageyama said letting out a breathy laugh

They just stared at each other for a little they dont know who leaned in first, if you ask Kageyama he'll say Hinata and if you as Hinata he'll say Kageyama, but they do know that in a matter of seconds their lips were on each other. They pulled apart needing air there faces red as a pomegranate and they could barely look each other in the eyes, the closet suddenly feeling suffocating Hinata said: "We st-still need to take down the net." "Right," Kageyama said eager to get out the closet 

After finishing up they made their way home still unable to talk properly and were in Kageyama's room playing video games as they had previously planned when Kageyama remembered "We still on for the sleepover? I know my mom's already made extra food so..." Kageyama asked looking ahead instead of at the boy "Oh um sure," he agreed before quickly adding "if im not intruding or anything because that wou-" before Kageyama kissed him again 

"You talk too much," Kageyama mumbled into the kiss Hinata melted into his touch eagerly kissing back the video games long forgotten about as he moved into his lap "Maybe you just dont talk enough." Hinata said when they broke apart for air "Kissing doesnt require talking though." he teased pulling Hinata back into the kiss "Wait," Hinata said pulling them apart as Kageyama sighed "Quit it! I was just wondering, what are we? Like, are we boyfriends, I really hope you say yes because I like you and dont wanna be just your friend and dont really do that whole "casual thing" no hate to those who do just personal-" 

Before he could finish he was pulled into yet _another_ kiss "Quit the rambling," Kageyama said pulling back "You want us to boyfriends fine. Hinata will you be my boyfriend?" he asked as Hinata squealed "Yessss!!" "Now that that's settled..." Kageyama kissed Hinata again _Who knew he could be so bold?_ they just sat like that a bit Hinata straddling Kageyama as they made out Kageyama bitting Hinata's already red lips and Hinata doing the same to him 

There were no tongues battling for dominance and Hinata losing because one, let's be honest thats so overdone, and two the way they are seems kinda like second nature with Kageyama's tongue exploring Hinata's mouth as he did nothing to stop him. Because he didnt want to. 


End file.
